Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pane arrangement, in particular a vehicle body pane arrangement, comprising at least one glass pane and a profile frame component enclosing the edges of the glass pane, which is placed on the edge of one side of the glass pane.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art Pane arrangements of the type described above are assembled for many purposes. For example, such pane arrangements are installed in the bodies of motor vehicles. The profile frame components associated with the glass pane are used to make a connection between glass panes and body components; this connection must be sealed.
Various technologies have been proposed in the prior art for associating profile frame components with a glass pane. Profile frame components may be placed at the edge of a glass pane and connected to the glass pane. In this way, it is possible to bring profile frame components toward both sides of the glass pane, to contact them respectively to the edge of the glass pane, and to bond them to the glass pane in this position. Also known are the injection molding of profile frame components, onto a glass pane or the use of profile frame components extruded directly onto the glass pane.
Frequently in these known profile frame components, an immovable, rigid attachment of the profile frame components to the glass pane is achieved. Profile frame components are inseparably connected to the glass pane, for example by bonding or injection. In this case, it is disadvantageous that, at manufacturing tolerances, it is made more difficult to achieve a sealed installation of e.g. a glass pane in a motor vehicle body. It is for example possible that the glass is not completely flat or has a defined curvature. Even in a motor vehicle body provided for the installation of the glass pane, there may be tolerances that make the fitting of the glass pane difficult.